memories of a geisha
by thegirlofmanymoods
Summary: Neji and Gaara were looking for a girl so they got a geisha. When the geisha declines they kidnapp Sakura Haruno to fullfill the role. Unknown to them Sakura was the one that turned them down before. AU Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was walking to work one day, she was walking fast as she had received an urgent message from her boss Tsunade. "I wonder what she wants?" Sakura thought as she walked to her boss' office.

"What did you want Tsunade?" asked Sakura, anxiously.

"I received a wondrous offer, a man from the Hyuga clan wants you to be geisha for his son, Neji. Isn't that great? Anyway you'll be leaving tomorrow ," Tsunade told her, grinning.

Wait for it and… "WHAT? NO WAY IN HELL!'' Sakura yelled at her.

"Sakura please try to understand, he is giving me-I mean the company a huge of money for you and besides, you'll get to live in an exotic, new place and I heard Neji is quite handsome,'' Tsunade tried to persuade her.

"I don't care if he's giving you a billion dollars!'' Sakura yelled "I'm not giving up my life just so you can stock up on sake!".

"As your boss I command you to!" Tsunade commanded, now also yelling.

"I told you I'm not going to be used by you! In fact I quit!'' Sakura yelled and stormed out of Tsunade's office.

After a while Sakura picked up her cell phone. "Hello?'' asked the person on the other side of the line.

"Tenten, I'm going to take you up on your offer to work in the training camp," Sakura told her.

One day later…

"Hello Hirashi, is the geisha here?" asked Neji.

"About that, sorry Neji but apparently the girl declined," Hirashi told him.

"But isn't what geishas want is to be taken?'' Neji asked.

"The thing is, the girl that fit your personality description wasn't a geisha and it seems she values her freedom," Hirashi responded.

"…fine then leave," Neji told him.

When Neji and Gaara have been interested in getting a girl they didn't feel like going out and kidnap- I mean get one they decided to get a geisha and transport her between Konoha and Suna. Now that she declined they would have to get one. Neji picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?" asked voice on the other phone line.

"Gaara," Neji started "gather some of your belongings, we have to go to that city to do some girl hunting


	2. Resistence

Thank you all those that reviewed and those who didn't please review!

Sakura was walking back to her apartment when she saw someone that stopped her. It was Neji Hyuga with some red head. She had seen and heard of Neji and all she thought of him was a rich snob.

She realized he might have found out that she was supposed to be his geisha and was going after her. This made her considerably faster.

Neji's pov…

Gaara and I have been in this city (in case your wondering it's Tokyo) three days and most of the girls are sluts. However, there is one girl that we like. We have been secretly following the pink haired girl for a while now and we want her even more now.

It appears that she has spotted us and seems to have gone faster now. One more test awaits her now…

Back to normal pov…

It was late at night and Sakura was walking to her apartment from spending the night at Tenten's. In the corner of her eye she saw two figures shrink away in the darkness as if to hide from her. She decided to ignore the two figures and walk on.

After while she got really irritated since they kept following her. "Will you two stop stalking me?" she asked annoyed.

The two people came into vision and Sakura recognized them as the Neji and his friend. "Your smarter then you look,'' Neji spoke up.

"Neji Hyuga and a redhead with a stupid tattoo," she placed them.

"The name's Gaara, remember it," Gaara snapped at her.

"I have no reason to,'' she said flatly.

"Yes you do, more then you know," Gaara told her.

Then the two moved towards her. Neji put his arm out, as if to try to knock her out. She easily dodged it and jumped back a few metres (a metre is about three feet). They ran towards her and she kicked them while doing a back flip.

This continued for about ten minutes. "Your good girl,'' Neji told her 'now no more games," he added as he and Gaara advanced for the last time.

Neji's pov…

Test passed.


	3. Get to know everyone

First, I just put this in the summary and I'll say it here, SAKURA ISN'T A REAL GEISHA! TSUNADE WANTED HER TO BECOME ONE!

Sakura woke up in a dark room. "Glad to see you've woke up,'' a voice said. Sakura looked and saw Neji looking over her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Shut up, that will be explained shortly, now come,'' he commanded.

"I'm not doing anything you say!'' she yelled at him.

"You don't have a choice," he told her, grabbing her wrists and started dragging her.

'Let me go!'' she demanded as they went in what appeared to be a living room.

He dumped her on a couch and said "stay here with the other girls,''. Then he and the other guys there left.

"Hey," a girl with blonde hair in four buns told her 'I'm Temari and this is Taya,''. Sakura looked to a girl with long black hair and blue eyes. She waved.

"Um…I'm Sakura," Sakura told them 'by any chance do you know what I'm doing here?".

'Let me explain," started Temari "like you, we were kidnapped by guys, I was kidnapped by the guy with black hair in a ponytail, and Taya was kidnapped by the guy with spiky raven black hair,''.

"As you know," Temari continued "you were kidnapped by two guys, Neji and Gaara,''.

"Who is also Temari's brother," added Taya.

"Your own brother let you be kidnapped?'' Sakura asked, shocked.

'Well, technically I wasn't kidnapped, but I am being held against my will,'' Temari explained with a grim face.

Eager to not talk about it Temari told Sakura 'You weren't supposed to come but the geisha declined so I guess they got you,''.

"So they don't know,'' thought Sakura gratefully.

'I feel really sorry for her," added Taya "I don't know what they'll do if they find her,''.

'What do we do?'' asked Sakura thinking 'OH GOD!''.

'Basically be their slave,'' Temari told her.

The rest of the time Sakura found out this: Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were the leaders of an underground organization called Konoha and Gaara was the head of their neighbouring organization, Suna. They decided to get slaves and that's where they came in. They wanted a challenge, so they got girls that wanted nothing to do with them.

Neji and Gaara were the last two but since they wanted slaves fast, they wanted a geisha. Since the geisha (in other wards Sakura) declined they had to go out and capture one.

"Sakura,'' Neji said, coming in "I think you've had enough time to figure things out, your first job is to make me something,''.

"No way in hell,'' she told him.

He grabbed her wrists painfully and said "do it know,".

"How do I know I'm gonna hate this?'' Sakura thought.


	4. Life isn't fair, deal with it

Sorry for the wait. Please review.

Sakura walked out after she made supper, went to Neji and said "hey fag, it's ready,''.

Neji shot up, grabbed her wrists painfully and told her "if you plan to stay here you need to learn to watch your tongue,''.

Sakura looked him in the eyes and replied 'well I don't so I can talk how I want,''.

'You're lucky I like feisty girls,''

"I feel so blessed,''

"You should,''

'Guys will you come and stop arguing?'' Naruto asked.

When they came Neji started eating and commented "I ate better,''.

'Well then you make it,'' Sakura snapped.

"I don't need to, cooking is women's work,'' he said with a smirk.

'Excuse me?'' asked Sakura, now furious 'girls can do anything guys can do,''.

"Sorry but that's the way it's been over time, it's destiny,'' declared Neji.

'Well blindy, news flash, times have changed since the fifth century,'' Sakura snapped.

Later on…

"I'm surprised Sakura, I didn't know you could keep your cool so well, if I was you I would have exploded,'' Temari complimented.

"Thanks but I was actually really close to exploding,'' Sakura told her.

'The point is, you stayed calm,'' Taya reassured her, then added shivering "I remember one time I exploded on Sasuke, I got yelled at and my wrists hurt for a week after that,''.

"Oh…,'' Sakura said, then changed the subject "what do you guys do for fun?''.

'Well we don't get much free time but when we do the guys make us watch a movie with them or do something where they can make sure we can't escape,'' Temari explained then hearing a yell for them to come over added "like now,''.

The movie turned out to be a horror movie and Sakura found it have decent. After the movie…

'Sakura get us some drinks,'' ordered Neji.

'Get them yourself lazy butt,'' Sakura snapped.

"Looks like were going to have to do the list of rules with you to,'' started Neji, getting up before continuing

"First obey what any of the guys say at any time, second no complaining or remarks, and third don't try to escape because we will catch you,''.

"Well you can consider those broken in advance,'' Sakura told him.

"It seems like we got sisters,'' mumbled Neji 'anyway just get them,''.

After about five minutes of fighting Sakura finally gave in and got them. Taya leaned over to Temari and whispered 'doesn't it seem like Sakura hates Neji in a personal way?''. Temari nodded and whispered 'it's like he did something before.''.

"Now was that so hard?'' asked Neji, smirking.

'Yep,'' Sakura said and before she handed Neji's drink to him she pushed it lightly so it spilt all over him. "Oops, sorry, I'll get you another one,'' she told him, smirking before going back.

"Why did you get such a troublesome girl?'' asked Shikamaru.

'I don't know,'' Neji told him while wiping the ice off his stomach. 'She does look hot smirking though- wait am I developing feelings for her?''.

When Sakura returned Neji got up and motioned for her to follow him. He lead her into a small/medium size room with a bed, closet, dresser, and a mirror.

"This is your new room, get used to it,'' he told her before leaving.

Sakura looked around and thought "well it's official, it sucks here,''.


	5. a different way of thinking

**Sorry for the wait people! I had a bit of a writers block.**

Sakura walked over to where Neji was and she saw Gaara and another guy standing right next to him with paint on his face.

"Sakura you have already met Gaara and this is his older brother Kankurou,'' Neji told her.

Sakura crossed her arms and glared as Kankurou studied her with a perverted glare and Gaara just smirked at her. Then Gaara told her "come on,''.

She grudgingly fallowed Gaara and Kankurou as they started walking to an expensive looking black car. She studied the scenery, looking for any clue as to where she was. Gaara noticed and told her "don't bother, you won't recognize anything,''.

She made a face at him, she would have made a break away if Gaara wasn't right beside her. Gaara got in the front and Sakura started to go in the back when Kankurou informed her "you know, I could sit back there, in case you get lonely,''.

"Drop dead,'' Sakura replied as she went in the back and shut the door.

Gaara smirked at the way she talked to Kankurou, most girls said that to him, except most girls slapped him afterwards.

It was a long drive to Suna, Sakura tried to concentrate on the changing scenery but she kept finding herself thinking back on the past events. She couldn't believe Tsunade wanted her to be a geisha! In the past Sakura had received geisha training but she quit after the first week. She hated them and every thing they stood for. She couldn't believe girls would give anything just to get their faces painted white and try to impress guys that would probably forget them in five minutes.

She met Tenten when she was six in the schoolyard when Tenten walked over and introduced herself saying "finally I find one girl in this school that isn't obsessed with Barbies!''.

Ever since that day Sakura and Tenten were inseparable, when Sakura turned 12 and was sent away for geisha training Tenten attempted to tie up Sakura's parents and force them to reconsider and probably would have if Sakura hadn't stopped her. Then Tenten rejoiced when Sakura came back "un-changed'' that she gave Sakura part of her weapons collection that she wouldn't let even her mother touch.

In geisha training Sakura met Ino, a girl that wanted to be a geisha but wasn't patient enough to be one. Ino left the geisha training a week after Sakura did. They became friends and Ino introduced her to Tsunade who got her a job at a medical clinic.

Sakura smiled when she remembered that when Sakura got home from geisha training the first thing she did was burn her kimono and vow never to where one again. Gaara noticed this and asked "what are you thinking about?''.

Sakura's smile quickly vanished as she said "none of your business,''.

Gaara smirked as he hit the breaks at an intersection as another car was passing. Sakura never got such a big whiplash in her life. "Who taught you how to drive? A drunk?'' Sakura asked.

Kankurou leaned over and told her "trust me, you get used to it,''.

"I don't see how,'' she replied.

They kept going till they were at a deserted looking building. Gaara pulled up to it and pushed on a brick. A driveway opened up and he drove down it to a parking lot.

"Come on,'' Gaara ordered Sakura as he parked and he got out. She grudgingly obeyed. After a bit of walking they got to a door, Gaara opened it and they walked in.

Sakura's jaw dropped when they walked in, the place was HUGE! "I better not have to clean this!'' she thought to herself.

Kankurou left them walking down a hallway. "Come on ,'' Gaara told her.

She took on last look at the way out and followed. Gaara noticed this and walked even closer to her. He led into a hallway that led to what looked like a house-area. "This is where you'll be staying unless told otherwise by me ,'' he told her.

He opened a door to a room that contained a bed, dresser, closet, and bathroom next to it. "This is your room,'' he told her. She was unsure if she was supposed to go in the room or follow him. He answered her question by taking her arm and dragging her with him.

Basically he gave her a tour of the "house". He took her back to her room. He was going to shove her in but she walked in before. He slammed the door shut.

She lied down on the bed and took a nap. She woke up hearing Gaara right next to her saying 'get up,''.

She deliberately ignored him and he responded by taking her and thrusting her out of bed. "I don't like it when people ignore me,'' he told her flatly.

"Good for you,'' Sakura replied.

"I don't appreciate people talking back to me either,'' he said sharply.

"Well if you expect me to treat you like a god you're terribly mistaken,'' she replied.

He was surprised but he didn't show it. He led to the kitchen and said "make supper,'' before leaving.

"Like hell I will,'' she thought silently. She made herself and a sandwich and was almost finished it when Gaara and Kankurou came in.

"I thought I told you to make supper,'' Gaara growled.

"You did,'' she replied calmly.

"Then where is it?'' he demanded.

"Where ever you put it when you make it,'' she responded with a small smile.

"Make it now,'' he growled in a terrifying tone.

"No,'' she answered in a angry manner.

Though he barely showed it, Gaara was surprised, no one had stood up to him like that before. Kankurou on the other hand let everyone know that he was shocked by fainting.

Sakura ignored this as she continued "I did not agree to do any of it and I won't be forced to do it against my will,''.

Gaara smirked saying "no one stood up to me like that before,''.

"Well there's a first time for everything,'' she told him flatly.

He smirked again, enjoying the fact that someone had the nerve to stand up to him. He got up and made himself a sandwich.

Sakura smiled at her victory then asked "how come you didn't keep trying to pressure me to make you something?''.

He replied "I like the fact that someone can stand up to me,'' before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Sakura smiled, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought after all.

Later…

* * *

Sakura was about to go to sleep when she noticed Gaara in the living room reading something. "Aren't you going to sleep?'' she asked him, walking up to him.

"I don't sleep,'' he told her before continuing to read.

"That's cool,'' she replied starting to walk away.

"I'm glad we got you instead of a geisha,'' he told her, making her stop.

"How come?'' she asked, walking back.

"It's nice to have someone to have a normal conversation with without having them shivering in fear,'' he replied, putting the book down.

'You have Kankurou,'' she told him.

He asked her with disgust "do you think you can have any kind of conversation with him?''.

"Good point,'' she told him before letting out a yawn "you know,'' she continued " you're a ok guy,''.

"Thank you,'' Gaara replied, apparently very surprised.

"Your welcome,'' she told him, getting up "well, I better get to sleep,''.

"By the way,'' she added before leaving 'I'm still not doing your laundry,''.

"We'll see,'' he told her with a smirk before continuing his reading.


	6. I'm back

**I'm making an apology for the readers of this fic about all the waits and stuff like that. So... Sorry! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Sakura woke up and looked at the clock. "Wow, its 8:30, Gaara let me sleep in,'' Sakura thought.

She slowly got out of bed and stretched. Then she went into the hallway to a bathroom that she remembered was there. She was surprised that when she stepped into it, there were a set of clothes laid there for her along with a note right by them. She picked it up and read it:

_Hey Sakura,_

_Gaara thought that you might want to shower so he left you these clothes. Hope the fit._

_Kankurou_

She smiled, if it wasn't for the fact that Gaara had let Temari be held against her will, she would call him a decent guy. At the thought of Temari Sakura frowned and decided that she would talk to Gaara after her shower.

It turned out that the clothes fit her very well. They were a blue t-shirt and black jeans. Then she made her way to the kitchen.

Sakura made breakfast for herself and Gaara and Kankurou in case they didn't have any yet. Turns out they didn't as they strode into the room. Both looked surprised when they realized that she had made extra for them.

"Thanks,'' they both said.

Then Kankurou's eye's narrowed "hey wait a second, I thought you didn't want to do anything for us,''.

Sakura shrugged and answered "that's when I had to do it, no that I don't, I want to. Besides, you guys set clothes out for me,''.

"Yeah, they were our sister Temari's,'' Kankurou explained.

At the mention of Temari, Sakura's eyes narrowed and she spoke coolly "Gaara, I need to talk to you about her,''

Gaara nodded, acting as if he knew this was coming. Kankurou sensed tension in the room, took his breakfast, and quickly left.

Gaara sighed and started explaining "well, as you know, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto work in an organization called Konoha and I work in one in called Suna. Now what you don't know is that we're not the only leaders of the groups. There were some before us, and some with us now. You probably don't know any of them.

'Our groups have had several fights and rivalries in the past. Even though we're friendlier to each other now, some of the leaders still fear another fight will happen so they arranged a trade, one person from Suna and one person from Konoha would switch places. Temari went over there and a girl that is currently Kankurou's girlfriend named Rushie came here. When we heard that Temari was chosen me and Kankurou became enraged and tried desperately to change it, but the other leaders wouldn't let us,'' Gaara finished, looking a bit sad about the matter.

"Oh…,'' Sakura said softly.

She was going to say that he didn't explain about the slave part but Kankurou came into the room saying "Gaara, we have to go now,''.

Gaara nodded and got up. Right before he left the room he turned to Sakura and said "sorry I have to leave so abruptly, while we're gone you can explore the house, bye,''.

With that they disappeared from view and Sakura was alone in the house. In a quick decision, she decided to take Gaara up on his offer and decided to explore the house.

* * *

Six hours later Sakura had managed to get the gigantic house memorized. She decided to read a book she had found just as Gaara and Kankurou entered the house. "Hey,'' she told them, without taking her eyes off of her book.

"Hi,'' Kankurou greeted her "miss us?''.

"Not really. Your house is really big,'' she replied, still not taking her eyes off the book.

Kankurou slowly crept towards Sakura and took the book out of her hands. "Hey! Give that back!'' Sakura exclaimed.

Kankurou waved the book just out of her arms' reach "not to say that you missed us,'' he taunted.

"Fine, fine, I missed you. Can I have it back now?'' Sakura asked,

"Well, ok,'' Kankurou replied, dropping the book back into her hands. Sakura squealed happily like a two year old that was given their favourite toy. Gaara chuckled at the sight.

Then he remembered something "Sakura,''. Sakura was already too involved in the book to look up. He sighed and walked over and picked up the book from her hands.

"Hey! Is this 'annoy Sakura' day or something?'' she asked.

"No, you weren't paying attention,'' Gaara replied, Sakura started to protest but he continued "you're going back to the Konoha group tomorrow,''

Sakura's face fell. "Hey, you'll get to see Temari again,'' Kankurou stated, trying to cheer her up.

"It's like they don't know what's happening to her,'' Sakura thought. Then her face brightened and said "I guess that's a good thing,''. She looked over to Gaara and asked "um… can I have the book back now?"

Gaara chuckled again and passed her the book.

Sakura stared out the window as the car neared Neji's residence. She could see Taya staring out one of the windows. "Here we are,'' Gaara told her as he reached the parking lot.

As Sakura got out she asked "when will I be with us guys again?''.

"Probably in about a week,'' he replied.

Sakura forced a smile "see you then,''.

"Yeah, bye,'' Gaara told her as he turned the car around and left the drive way, leaving Sakura with nothing to do but head to the house that she had learned to dread.

**Ok people I just want to say before your minds start wandering is that there is NO GaaraxSakura in this fic. Bye now**


	7. odd interactions

Sakura couldn't hide her sigh of disappointment as she watched the spot where Gaara had driven away. He seemed really nice; she couldn't imagine why he wanted a slave. But then again she really didn't know much about him. With a heavy heart she turned to look at the house. Here we go again. Slowly, she walked back inside the house.

As she shut the door behind her, Taya walked up to her and smiled, "Hey," when she noticed Sakura's obvious sadness she asked, "You ok?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. It's just that they were so nice and it's really depressing coming back here from that."

"I get what you mean," Taya told her, wrapping Sakura in a hug, "But I have to admit, I am a bit jealous of you getting to leave."

"Oh," Sakura hadn't thought of that. How selfish of her. "I'm sorry."

Taya stepped out of the hug and rose up her hand, "Hey no worries. I know you didn't mean it like that. Besides, it's good that one of us gets a break from them."

As if on cue Neji walked over towards them. He moved his head to get a better view of Sakura. "So you're finally here. While you were gone Temari decided to have a tantrum and messed up the kitchen. You can start today by cleaning it up."

Sakura sighed. She was getting tired of fighting, but at the same time she didn't want to give in. But what good would fighting do right now? It would give her a bruised wrist. So maybe she should try to listen to orders a little while longer until she escaped. She looked up at Neji, "Alright, I'll go start."

Taya looked over, "I'll go help you."

"It's nice to see such cooperation but Sasuke wants to see you for some private task in his room Taya." Neji replied.

Taya's eyes opened widely "He wants what now?"

"You should probably go quickly, he seems impatient today." Neji advised before turning to Sakura, "You. Kitchen. Now."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll go. Stop whining already." She looked over to Taya, who seemed to be rather worried, "I guess I'll see you later."

Taya looked over sadly, "Yes we will."

Then the two girls went their separate ways.

* * *

**with Temari**

Temari sighed as she leaned against the wall of the small room. Shikamaru had her in some kind of time out. Did he not know that she was above the age of five? The back of her mind told her that things could be worse but she told that part of her mind to shut up. This was such a boring punishment. And what she did wasn't even that bad. Sure she completely trashed the kitchen but she had a good reason for it. Shikamaru had tried to get her to do ironing. Ironing! As if she was an old lady with nothing better to do. She getting mad and taking it out on the kitchen appliances was only natural.

She looked up as the door to the room slowly creaked open. They should really get that fixed. Shikamaru slowly appeared and looked it. "Learned your lesson yet?"

Temari glared at him. "Oh yes master. I'll never act out again; every time I get mad I'll just get my coloring book and draw outside of the lines. No of course I haven't "learned my lesson. Stop treating me like I'm five."

Shikamaru sighed and leaned against the door, "When you act like you're five you're going to be treated like your five. That's how it works."

Temari glared at him. "Well that is a very crappy system. Especially when I had perfectly good reason for doing it."

Shikamaru looked at her then did something she didn't expect. He walked over and sat down beside her. "Maybe if you actually did what you were told nothing bad would happen. Besides, did you ever think I was giving you really boring chores to try to test your patience level?"

Temari raised an eyebrow at him. "So that's why you're doing it huh? You sure that it's not just because you yourself think they're too boring to bother with?"

He reddened slightly. "Hey, let's not jump to conclusions. And even if that might be have something to do with them that's not the only reason why I give them to you."

"Really?" she looked over at him, "Even if that's so then why can't you give me something more exciting to do? Like fixing something."

"Because you would probably rush and not do it properly." He answered swiftly.

She glared at him, "Oh really? You are terribly mistaken there buddy. I bet I can fix an entire object without getting frustrated."

He grinned at her. "Alright then you're on. So if you do that then I'll let you do more exciting stuff. However," he leaned closer, "If you lose, then I get something."

"And what would that something be?"

"You'll see when you lose." He replied, getting up.

"I will not lose." she stated proudly, getting up after him.

He rolled his eyes, a grin still apparent on his face. "Whatever. Let's just go." They both walked out of the room.

* * *

**with Taya**

Taya was feeling rather scared. What was going to happen to her? Thoughts of really bad scenarios ran ramped in her mind. He had made small advances towards her before they weren't big enough to account for anything. Oh josh this was really freaky. Each step was getting harder to take.

She arrived at Sasuke's room far too quickly. She took a deep breath, and then entered his room. He was sitting on his bed; his eyes were set on her. "You didn't ask if you could in," he spoke slowly.

"I didn't think it was necessary." She replied coldly, "So what exactly did call me for?"

"I called you, to help me with something," he replied slowly. He motioned over towards his desk. "Look over there, I want you to look at some reports and tell me what you think of them."

Taya looked at the desk in relief and quickly walked over to it. There were some reports about trade partners, and about whom to accept trade with. She looked back over at him, "So you're asking me about whom to trade with?"

"Yes."

"Well, the reports name some good organizations, a lot of good organizations. It might be smart to trade with as many as possible, but then you're probably spreading yourself too thin and then it would seem like you accept everyone who makes a good offer. I guess the best thing to do is look at each offer individually, look at each company, and then decide which one to choose." She replied.

"Good job, you're pretty smart," he walked over to her; "However, you seemed to be more than a little relieved when I told you your task. What did you think I was going to get you to do?"

She felt herself turn red. "Umm, do laundry?" she suggested quickly.

"I don't think so," he moved closer to her so that his face was almost right next to hers "I know what you think I was going to do. Do you really think I'm that much of a perv?"

"Well…"

He moved so that he had her corned in front of his desk. "And even if I did, would that really be such a bad thing? I mean really, I don't consider myself to be very unattractive. And I know you probably don't either, even if you might tell yourself different."

Taya froze. She did not know what to say and she was feeling rather trapped, "I think I better go now…"

"And do what?" he asked, cupping her chin with his hand, "You should stop telling yourself that you hate me. It takes too much effort." He brushed his lips against hers.

Her breath hitched. How could he do that? It was wrong, it was harassment. It, it…it kinda felt good. She immediately shook the thought from her head; it was wrong, that was the bottom line. Besides, what would Sakura and Temari think she developed a crush on the man who kidnapped her? She pulled away from him, "I'm going now." She pushed away from him and nearly ran out of the room, not looking back as she left.

* * *

**With Sakura**

When Sakura walked into the kitchen she saw a very unpleasant sight. Temari had a pretty bad anger fit. There was mess everywhere. There was food and pots thrown everywhere, and in some places the floor was spotted with glass. She walked over to the sink to get a rag, better start cleaning it now.

She began with clearing up the glass, and then she moved to food messes. Finally, she cleared up the pots and everything else. She was almost finished when she felt a presence behind her. Slowly she turned to see Neji standing behind her with a confused expression on his face.

"Why," he began to say, moving closer to her, "Why do you affect me like this?"

Her breath hitched. Oh god. "Maybe because you can't control your hormones." She offered.

"That was a rhetorical question," he answered abruptly. His hand went to her arm and he slowly rubbed it. "You're in my thoughts very often now. And I'm not to sure as to why. But I think that in these types of situations it is best to sort out these feelings and thoughts before they become problems in the future."

"Neji stop!" she commanded, "I'm not some lab rat you can just test on whenever you like. I'm a human being, just like you. And how you're treating me is wrong, and hurtful. You really don't think about the opinions of others do you? It's just your opinion that you think about. How selfish. And I'm not willing to help you with that. See ya Neji." She moved away from him and walked away from the kitchen, leaving him leaning on the kitchen sink with his eyes closed.


	8. what happens next

Both Sakura and Taya were now slightly scared to meet their 'so-called' masters. After the incident, both girls met up in one of the manor's bathrooms and quietly discussed what had happened to one another, and both now felt a new sense of dread building in the hollows of their stomachs.

Taya, predictably, didn't mention how she felt something for Sasuke, Sakura wouldn't understand that stirring flutter that she just couldn't shake, but she told Sakura everything else anyway. When they had finished telling each other their stories, Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I at least hope Temari's having a better time than we are."

* * *

With Temari

Temari was utterly confused. There was no other possible way to describe it. But she just couldn't let Shikamaru know that, after all, she didn't want to appear weak in front of the lazy man.

After they had talked, Shikamaru had brought her to the kitchen, brought out the broken toaster, the manual, and then stood there with a contempt smirk spreading across his face; and Temari would bet her old car that he knew perfectly well how to fix the damn thing himself but was waiting for an opportunity to test her.

Deciding to prove her worth to this contemptuous man, she tossed the dusty old manual aside, and jumped head first into the mess. And that's how Shikamaru observed her several minutes later: with no visible progress and with quite a few screws loose.

Several more minutes later Shikamaru was right beside her watching, aka napping, and although he said earlier that he would make sure nothing went to horribly wrong, that infuriating smirk would appear on his face whenever he occasionally opened an eye to watch her, told a different story.

He watching her make a silly fool out of herself, and both of them knew it. If anything, she was making the toaster even worse than what it was to begin with. The only reason she hadn't quit yet was because of her damn pride anyway, she couldn't very well quit without atleast trying to show up lazy ass, could she? But even more so because she didn't know what would happen to her if she lost this silent battle of wits.

Her teeth grinded together in frustration as yet another bolt fell from the toaster, or what was left of it anyways. There were very few pieces even left attached together, most of the parts were scattered in various forms across the counter. She sighed as she continued to attempt to fix the darn machine. How did she get herself into these situations again?

* * *

With Sakura and Taya

Taya was now pacing around as much as the small confinements of the bathroom would allow her, and her hand kept coming up to run compulsively through her hair.

"Oh gosh," she kept repeating, "What can we do?"

Sakura sighed and bit her lip, "There's not much we can do." She began to say, "I mean, we can act like it never happened bu-"

"Works for me," Taya interrupted, "Thanks for the help Sakura," and with that, the girl scurried from the bathroom. Leaving Sakura blinking at the door before exiting the room herself.

Sakura went over to the living room and began to rearrange movies, organizing had often helped her think and calm herself down in the past. It was why if someone walked into her home that not even a pin was out of place. When she was feeling stressed she would actually be grateful for the messes because then it would give her the chance to clean them up.

Just when she was finishing up, she felt a presence beside her, "Hello, Neji." She told the male.

"Sakura," He began to say, the uneasiness in his voice caused her to stop what she was doing and look over at him. "I wanted to tell you...that I am sorry if what I did before caused you any discomfort."

Sakura's eyes went wide. He was...apologizing? It was almost too good to be true. She thought that he was too stuck up to do such a modest action. And yet, here he was, saying he was sorry. "Oh...um…Thank you." She looked back towards her task and began to finish it. "So have you sorted out your...feelings yet?'

She heard him sigh. "Not yet," was his answer, "and I want to sort them out, but if you do not wish me to act upon them, I will refrain myself."

"I think...that I would prefer it if, for now at least, you keep your feelings to yourself. If you don't mind." She replied to him.

"...Alright," Neji replied, turning to leave the room. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, for a second, when he had said "alright', he almost sounded...disappointed. She sighed and left the now organized movies to find something else to do.

* * *

After two seconds of thought, Taya had decided that the best course of action to take was to avoid Sasuke for as long as possible. Which was what she was doing now. She had been doing yard work, washing windows, and anything else that would give her as much space from Sasuke as possible.

So far it was working. Ever since she had been avoiding him, she hadn't seen Sasuke. Sure it had only been about two hours, but still, it was working, and that's what counts right? She was currently occupying herself by pulling out weeds in the backyard flower bed. They technically didn't need to be done until tomorrow, but might as well use them as a chance to get away from him.

"So this is where you ran off to." Sasuke's voice said from behind her. Taya froze, dropping the weed she was holding onto the dirt. "You know, you really don't need to try to avoid me."

"I-i wasn't." She stuttered.

"Don't lie, it's obvious really. You hate gardening almost as much as Temari, and yet here you are. So don't act like you're not." Judging by how close his voice sounded, she guessed that he was standing right behind her. "And that is really pointless, especially when you consider the attraction between us."

Again she protested. "There-there isn't..."

"Once again, do not deny what is obvious." Sasuke replied. "Now stand up and look at me." There was no room in his tone for objection.

Slowly, she turned around and stood up, her eyes slowly lifting to meet his. "What?" she asked him.

"You really should just accept your feelings, not hide them Taya." He told her. "There's no point in you trying to hide them."

"Actually, there is." Taya replied. "Because I don't like what I feel. In fact, I hate what I feel. I can't fall for the person who kidnapped me and made their slave just because they didn't want to do their own chores. I don't want to fall for someone so egotistic, cocky, and selfish as you. And if ignoring my feelings is what I need to do, then I'l-" She was cut off when Sasuke kissed her. At first all she felt was shock, but soon she felt herself responding to the kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he snaked an arm around her waist.

She felt total bliss, until she reminded herself that she couldn't like him. Then she immediately ended the kiss and pulled away from him. Her eyes were wide when she looked at his confused face, then she ran back to the house saying, "I can't do this."

* * *

Temari looked with fury and shock at the thing that used to be the toaster. After rearranging the pieces, she had officially managed to ruin the thing far beyond any repair. It looked more like a snowman then a toaster. She threw her hands up in the air and glared at Shikamaru, "Alright, I give. Happy?"

He opened his eyes and stared at the creation. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Very. Now, before I tell you the condition..." He grabbed the broken appliance and threw it in the trash. Then he reached over to the above cabinet and retrieved a brand new toaster. He then put it in place of the old one.

Temari was now angry. "You had a new one all along?" She asked, glaring at him.

He nodded, "I knew you weren't going to able to fix the old one. So I bought the new ahead of time."

"How, what, why, who, you!" She felt her anger grow. "You planned this?!"

He nodded. "Now, since I won. You have two conditions, first one is to go on a date with my, tonight. The second is to promise not to try to escape or anything while you're there."

All the anger in Temaru quickly left and was replaced by pure shock. A date? With Shikamaru? Was he serious? He looked serious. Hey, why not. He was cute, and besides, it would get her out of the house for a few hours. "Oh, um, alright." She answered. "I promise to not to leave."

"Alright," He replied, "I'm going to go take a nap. We'll leave at five. In the mean time clean up the mess you made."

When he left Temari stared at the mess on the counter and groaned. She really, really hated cleaning.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait people! Please read and review. Oh and I did some moving around with the other chapters, so if you're really confused about the chapter numbers and such, that is why.**


End file.
